


Presents for Lia

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Cisco comes home after running some important errands. It's a big day for the Ramons.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Presents for Lia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciscoscaitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/gifts).



> ~~Happy birthday Lana! 🎉

Cisco walked in through the front door, smiling at Caitlin as she waved at him from her chair. She was negotiating about balloons or something with Iris.

He dropped the bags from his errand run in the hallway and removed his leather coat, placing it on the coat rack.

He'd gone out this morning to make sure everything was ready on time for this afternoon. He wondered if Caitlin managed to get some of that cleaning she said she wanted to have done.

Cisco looked around. It didn't seem like anything got put away, likely Iris had Caitlin on the phone for at least half an hour. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. Sometimes he swore Iris would've been an event planner if not for her talent for journalism. 

Inside the extra bedroom, Cisco walked in quietly and knelt down beside the little purple bed.

"Happy birthday 'Lia," he whispered, his heart swelling with love at her sleepy sigh.

Caitlin had put her down for a nap because she'd been jumping all over the place earlier, too excited to sit still for her breakfast. Last night she woke up about a dozen times, running into their bedroom to pry their eyelids open asking if it was her party yet.

Now, spread out starfish in her leggings and Killer Frost t-shirt, she'd clearly zonked herself out.

Cisco stroked her cheek, waking her up gently. Small tiny fists rubbed at her face as she yawned, then lit up like she always did when she saw her Daddy.

Cisco picked her up, hiking her onto his hip as he opened her wardrobe that they'd meticulously organized. 

"We've got to get you dressed little miss," he said. "We're having a big party with Uncle Barry and Auntie Iris and Nora and Don."

She brightened up, reaching out to touch the frill of one of the dresses he considered to put her in. It had to be nice enough for pictures but not too fancy that they couldn't machine wash it right after she ultimately dropped her piece of cake into her lap.

"Because I'm five now!" 

"Yes," he told her. "Exactly because of that."

They ended up picking a blue sundress with bell sleeves and stockings that paired well with little mary janes that Caitlin had bought a few weeks ago. 

He pulled her shirt off and tickled her belly button, giggling with her as she shrieked.

"Up!" he said as he raised her arms, she stood up on her bed, stretching her hands up obediently as he helped her undress, then sat her back down so he'd be able to pull up her stockings.

Her hair was all curly and wild from her nap, so he'd found a headband to use as a makeshift comb so that it wouldn't fall all over her eyes. 

When he looked at her, he saw Caitlin. A tiny Caitlin with a head full of dark coiled hair. She was so beautiful. Cisco's little girl. 

"There you go," he clasped his hand in hers and gave her a little spin. Her dress skirt flared up around her like a dancer. "You look so pretty! Let's go show Mama."

Before he could say another word, a blue kiddie breach emerged in the room, and Amalia hopped into it. Cisco rolled his eyes when he heard her animated voice down the hall, talking to Caitlin. He walked down after her, relieved to see at least that Caitlin's phone call was now over.

He leaned against the doorframe with a smirk, watching his two favourite girls together. Caitlin looked up, meeting his eyes with a similar fond smile.

"Balloon problem saved?" he asked. 

She let out a little laugh. "It was about the party hats. Nora and Don apparently refused to wear anything on their heads after getting their hair combed by Barry. Something about speed styling gone wrong." 

Cisco winced. "Ouch." 

"Yeah," she said. "She wanted to know if they wanted to try birthday pins instead. I said not to bother." 

  
"Good plan." 

Caitlin pulled Amalia onto her lap, praising how nicely she was put together for her party. "I see you're up from your nap."

"Yep!" she said, shuffling around so she could wrap her arms around Caitlin's neck. "I wasn't even tired!"

Cisco scoffed. "You sure about that, Ace?" 

She turned to frown at him. He stuck out his tongue. 

"Mama I want to play with my presents!" 

"You'll get to after you open them." 

"But I want to use my colouring books! We can colour while we wait for Auntie Iris!" 

Cisco straightened his back, not sure if he heard right. He shot Caitlin a befuddled look. "Uh-Your, um...Colouring books? Who said anything about colouring books?" 

"I saw them!" she said confidently, climbing off Caitlin's lap to point at the plastic bags Cisco had just brought into the house.

Caitlin's eyes widened. "Uh, sweetheart," she said. "We didn't buy you any..."

"Uhhhhh...." Cisco said, scratching the back of his neck. "Actually--"

Caitlin stared at him for a moment. He flashed her a sheepish grin. She rose an eyebrow.

_Really?_ she mouthed, nodding over to the mountain of presents they'd already wrapped for her last night. 

Cisco didn't exactly _mean_ to go out buying more gifts while getting the food and snacks. He sort of just passed by the toy aisle at Walmart and accidentally filled half his cart with more cool stuff. Caitlin had warned him a while back to be careful not to spoil her but it was a lot easier said than done. 

They both looked down at their daughter, who looked awfully pleased with herself. 

"Can I colour, Daddy? Please!" 

Cisco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he waved at her to go and open the bags from his last-minute shopping. She pulled out three new books that she didn't need then ran over to the baby swing to show them to her baby brother. "Come on DS! Wake up! It's time to party!" 

"Well," said Caitlin. "She's only going to get older and more in tune with her powers. We can kiss surprise parties goodbye." 

"I don't know how I feel about this," Cisco grumbled. Not about Amalia getting better at vibes and breaches, but about their baby growing up, although he might need to find some temporary solution for that if she decided to just skip out on them. They couldn't have her deciding to ditch them whenever she pleased. He made a mental note to talk to Caitlin later about a potential temporary tracking chip for her shoes, then stored it for later. 

Caitlin got up from her chair. She looped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder as they watched Amalia try to wake DS with little success.

"Yes," she sighed. Cisco kissed his wife's hair, holding her close, swaying her a bit as they savoured this moment. "Our little Breachling."

"Blizzard and Vibelle," he teased.

Caitlin wrinkled her nose. "That's awful. Hopefully, she doesn't' ask for a codename for a few more years." She glanced at their son though, considering. "Actually, I like Blizzard." 

Amalia dropped her books suddenly. "Ice cream cake!" 

"Daddy didn't get ice cream cake--" 

"--Uh," Cisco said, somewhat embarrassed now. 

Caitlin gave him an exasperated face, swatting his shoulder. "Tell me you actually bought the funfetti rainbow cake as we planned." 

"I did! I got everything on the list!" He bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "And then some." 

Caitlin ran to his bags and fished out the container from Dairy King to keep it frozen. 

Cisco went after Amalia, who'd gone scavenger hunting at the news of more treats. "Girl, get your hands off those cake pops!" 

He scooped her up and kissed her cheek, throwing her over his back to keep an eye on her. She grabbed onto his hair, giggling nonstop. 

"Can I tell Nora that I'm cooler than her 'cause I get two cakes?!" 

_"No."_

_"No!"_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MY 100th FIC! <3


End file.
